Juntos y revueltos
by Graystone
Summary: Tras la batalla final, el trío dorado decide realizar su propia celebración. El alcohol fluye en cantidad, lo cual siempre trae consecuencias inesperadas.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Rating:** NC-17

**Nota:** este fic contiene lemon, así que te recomiendo que si eres de esas personas un tanto sensibles, no leas. Por favor, no leas.

Este fic es para **Druida** como petición suya en el foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

* * *

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba completamente desierta. A decir verdad, casi todo Hogwarts estaba desierto, ya que entre los que habían preferido marcharse a sus hogares para celebrar con sus familias la buena nueva y los que aún estaban de celebración en el improvisado banquete montado en los terrenos, no quedaba nadie para molestar al famoso trío dorado.

Por su parte, ellos también tenían su propia celebración. Los elfos domésticos les habían traído suculentos manjares, todo ello regado con buenas dosis de cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel y whisky de fuego, el cual era el que más rápido estaba desapareciendo. Pronto las anécdotas de la batalla y de toda la guerra pasaron a un segundo plano para ser sustituidas por las risas y las carcajadas. Nadie se daba cuenta, pero Ron estaba más rojo de lo normal, Hermione se había desabrochado un par de botones de la blusa y Harry se revolvía demasiado.

Entonces, Ron se acercó a Hermione y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, lo que provocaba risitas en la joven y algún que otro gemido de vez en cuando. Ron pasó pronto de los besos en el cuello de Hermione a los besos en los labios de Hermione. Pasaron de besos cortos a besos apasionados, a literalmente devorarse mutuamente como si aquello les llevase la vida, como si no hubiese un mañana, como si Voldemort mismo hubiese vuelto de la muerte y fuese hacia allí para matarlos.

Las manos de ambos se movían compulsivamente. Ron pasaba la suya por el muslo de su novia mientras la de ella se movia por su pecho... Hasta que prefirió moverse por otro sitio, la pierna de Harry. Hasta el momento, este había estado observando la escena entre fascinado y extrañado. Cualquiera con un poco de cordura se habría marchado al primer beso, pero dado el nivel alcohol en sangre, se había quedado. Lo que era más, cuando Hermione comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, cada vez más arriba hasta casi rozar su entrepierna, cualquiera se habría marchado, pero, misteriosamente, él no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando Ron paró de besar y tocar a Hermione para mirarlo como queriendo decir ¿Tío, qué estás haciendo?. Pero en vez de eso se limitó a encogerse de hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

Hermione, por su parte, dejó a un lado los formalismos y se dedicó a masajear al fin la entrepierna de Harry, en la cual algo estaba empezando a crecer. Ron, por su parte, también pasaba su mano por los muslos de Hermione, cada vez más arriba, lo que hacía que los gemidos de Hermione fuesen cada vez más incontrolados. De repente, como ocurría siempre en esas ocasiones, la ropa se había convertido en un estorbo. La blusa de Hermione estaba completamente abierta y Ron estaba besando los pechos de su novia. Harry se había quitado la camiseta y estaba con el torso completamente al descubierto mientras se afanaba por quitarse los pantalones y facilitarle la tarea a su amiga. Hermione también ayudaba a Ron a quitarse la camiseta. Las prendas acabaron volando por toda la estancia hasta que finalmente los tres estaban completamente desnudos.

Se miraron por un momento, sorprendidos, como preguntándose qué estaban haciendo, como queriendo decir que eran amigos, que aquello no estaba bien y que deberían parar. Pero el whisky de fuego volvió a reclamar su presencia y todos olvidaron sus responsabilidades y su cordura para lanzarse a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Harry se situó detrás de Hermione. Besaba fervientemente su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo desnudo. Ron hacía lo propio, pero se había puesto delante de Hermione y la besaba en los labios. Hermione, por su parte, no sabía muy bien hacia dónde dirigir sus extremidades. Una de sus piernas rodeabala cintura de Ron mientras una de sus manos se afanaba en Harry y la otra en Ron.

Y entonces, tras tirarse sobre la vieja alfombra, comenzaron los gritos, los gemidos y las cadencias. Daban gracias de que no hubiese nadie en el castillo en metros a la redonda, porque si no los habrían oído al instante. Únicamente algunos retratos fueron testigos de aquello o simplemente oyeron los gritos, pero si algo llegaron a decir, nadie lo sabe, pues son muchos años, mil quizás, en los que han visto demasiadas cosas.

Hermione tenía un brazo agarrado al cuello de Harry mientras que el otro rodeaba a Ron, totalmente en posición mientras su novio y su amigo entonaban la lenta marcha, como si de una melodía se tratase, lenta y torpe al principio pero fuerte, rápida y armoniosa al final, mientras era acompañada de sus gemidos, cada vez más largos. Finalmente, tras la nota final los tres cayeron derrotados sobre la alfombra. Alguien llegó a conjurar una manta, alguien de los tres, pero nadie preguntó. En todo caso, los efectos del whisky de fuego empezaban a perder intensidad, de modo que eran consciente en cierta medida de lo que habían hecho, aunque para el caso, ya daba igual.

A la maña siguiente, todo estaba en silencio. Una leve brisa entraba a través de las grietas provocadas por la batalla del otro día. Los tres amigos dormitaban sobre la alfombra. Un rayo de sol imapctó en la cara de Harry, provocando que se despertase. Contempló el panorama, entre sorprendido y asustado.

—Oh, vaya...

Se levantó, se aseguró de coger todas sus prendas y se marchó. Desde aquel momento procuró no sacar ese tema jamás en la vida.


End file.
